1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and, more particularly, to a light emitting device including a resin covering portion which covers a part of an electrode pattern formed on a substrate.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 describes a light emitting apparatus including: an electrically insulating base member; a pair of electrically conductive pattern portions formed on an upper surface of the base member; a light emitting element electrically connected to the pair of electrically conductive pattern portions; and a resin portion that surrounds the light emitting element and partially covers the pair of electrically conductive pattern portions. Each of the pair of electrically conductive pattern portions extends toward a periphery of the base material from resin-covered parts covered by the resin. At least the resin-covered part of each of the pair of electrically conductive pattern portions has through holes. The through holes have an elongated shape extending in a direction in which the electrically conductive pattern portions such that a surface of the base material is exposed in the through holes. Both ends in a longitudinal direction of the through holes are exposed from the resin-covered part. Each of the electrically conductive pattern portions has a plurality of through holes. The through holes have a substantially rectangular shape with a longer side of the through holes extending in a direction in which the electrically conductive pattern portions extend.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2012-99545